


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by pockyluvr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Yaoi, first fic XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockyluvr/pseuds/pockyluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Jaypop is a troll w a luv 4 anime and her bff like anime 2. she has a big crush on karkat but she dont know of he like her back. also she has to save the world b4 its destroeoed. will karkat ever luv sakura!???2??2???? will her and her friends save da world????? read this fic to find out!1!1!!!1!111</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i red the first few pages of hoemstcuk then went to chap 5 bc thats where the goos stuff is and ni one care sabout johaen so srry if i mess stuff up XD

hello im Sakura Jaypop and im a troll. i got my name bc i rlly like j pop and my lucus said i could. my lucis is a cat that looks like a anime cat. her name is haruhi like from ouran!! i have long dark hair and my blood color is pink like fefury (get it liek fury XD) today im wearinv cat ears and a naruto shirt. my horns r shaped liek hearts. to start me dya i 8 some picky and ramen 4 bearkfast, then, i got a call from my bff aquablu (or aqua 5 short) " HAY SaKURa!! ARE U GONNA GO 3 My party tonight!" she askes "YAs :3333" i answered. aqua has lite blue bloof and her house is awesome. my lusiuc wanted ot know when id b back as i left and i said idk. i left my house and walked to aquas. i was so excoted for the party, i had to get theee early bc i have to get redy w my bff. i nocked on the door and hse answeed "cum in?" she said and i came in. the house was huge and pretty ans she looked so kawaii w her sailer moon coslpey on her. her horns looked like curvy arrows. "nyaAaaa im so excited!" i sed "mee 22222 =^.^=" she answered. we wnet to her room and sat at te makeup table. "omg can i use ur pink eyeshadow?" i asked " yaas bich" she answeex. we put makeup on and i had wing eyeliner and pink eyeshadow. i put an big vow in my hair anc put on an kawaii af komono. aqua had purpel makeup and black lip stick and a cute pink dress w ruffels and cute anime bears on kt. "omg that komono is soooo sugoi XD" she said "thaanks!! X33 i sed. "u look kawaii as miku!!" we lafed and then i got some pockey out of my bag. we sat on her bed amd watched some nAruto and hetalia while we 8 pocky. a few hrs l8r the doorbell rang! "omg who is it X3333??" i sed as i opened the dero. "hai its meee!!" sed nepeta. she was super kawaii amd has catbears and whiskers and kitty shirts. "NepeTa! ur just in time to watch some anime!" i sed, " omg yaaas" she said. we turned on hetalia and nepeta purred and sed "awww grese is soo sugoi nyaaa" i nodded and seaid "i knooow and italy is sooo kawaii =^.^=." as the sene changed aqua saed "look at japan! so kawaii! my kokaro is all doki doki nyaa!!""" We all squealed bc he was kawaii af. we ate some more pocky ans then the door rang agin. this time it wS kArkt!! the sugoi love of my lief! the doki doki on kh kokaro!!!! da germany to my italy!!!


	2. aqua paerty pt numero 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnks for da koudos n sruff. myb ill drw some fanart. comment wha animoos unwnt to c in da fic

i let out a lil gapse bc he was so kawaii. he had a blak attac on titen shirt on and converse and his hair was all messi. "hai karka t welc u look so sugoi =^.*=" i sed hopin he didnt knotice i was in luv w him. "konitua" he sed and came in. nepea came downstairss and getered karkat and so did aqua.we sat p awk on the coch and watcht naruto. it was gettjn to a rlly imtense part when da dppre rang againr. dis tiem is was fefury and she was weaing an pink. n perperl dress w litle anime wales on it and a bow in her hair. she alsso had a kawaii saler hat on. "pmg bish ur kawaii af?!!" i sed and she smiled and blush. "tanks! (geddit fish punzz)" shhe sed. den, moar people came. torvos came and he was in a wheele chair bc at trollanimecon he got in an rp fote and got rekt. verska came in w terzi. terezi was wearjng a dragon hat and a kawai ruffel blu dress. verska had a hawt tenker belle dress on. den, erdian came in but we shut him out DX. jhaown rose dave jade aradia sollxu and jons dad? caem. we all sarted the par tay and 8 some pokey and taeked about animoo. we git kinda bored and we got a botel and verska sed "omg guyz les play spin da bottle." "yahs omg i hop i font get soluecx" jade sed and solux cried a bit and aradia helpd him. "ok il ho 1st" verska sed. she spined the bottle and it landed on torvos. "DX u aint sugoi u baka." she sed and he almost cried but the kissd and it was super awk bc they used to d9. den, torvos spinned and aqua got it. dey smooched and it was also awk. aqua got johns daddy and she blushed, "soooo sugoiiii nyaaa" she said snd they kisssed and se was like "dat was soooo suuuggoii!!!" den, daddy spun and got rose. thry kissed abd no one knew why da1d was there. den, rose spun and got karket!!! i was sper jellus bc rose was hella kawaii and mabe kerat liked her!!1 dey kissed and i was still jellus. den, kearkat spinned and got...........................me!!!1!!1!!!1!1!1!1! i blushd super hard and sed "aw karkat-kun so sugoi nyaa~" as i leened in 2 kiss him. he smelld like charry blossems and ramen!1 we kised and it was desu. hes lipz were soft like a furries. every1 went aww bc it was so vute and it ended. i waz still bluchin but he lookd norml prob bc hes so hawt he kisss alot. den, i spun an got torvoa ns it wasnt slecial. tofors got sollex nd soo,lex got katkar. everyone csreamed bc they likes it and verska yelled "owie zoWiE look At dAT yAOI" fefury nd neoerta scemed and aqua looks at me bc she know i leik karkaet. i felt super jelus but i swd to b happy bc the yaoi i cute and if me senpai is happe eye am. den keartkT got jhaen and everyone yelled 2 bc da hawt yaoi. dey kissed and jhawn got roze and dey smooched. it was okay not day g8 do. evernturaly we got tired of spun da bottel and fefury had an idea..... truf or dare!!!!!!111!1!!1!!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill post peart 2 of da party part sometime soon! leav comments and kudos if u liek it!!!11


	3. aqua paerty pt numero 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnks for da koudos n sruff. myb ill drw some fanart. comment wha animoos unwnt to c in da fic

i let out a lil gapse bc he was so kawaii. he had a blak attac on titen shirt on and converse and his hair was all messi. "hai karka t welc u look so sugoi =^.*=" i sed hopin he didnt knotice i was in luv w him. "konitua" he sed and came in. nepea came downstairss and getered karkat and so did aqua.we sat p awk on the coch and watcht naruto. it was gettjn to a rlly imtense part when da dppre rang againr. dis tiem is was fefury and she was weaing an pink. n perperl dress w litle anime wales on it and a bow in her hair. she alsso had a kawaii saler hat on. "pmg bish ur kawaii af?!!" i sed and she smiled and blush. "tanks! (geddit fish punzz)" shhe sed. den, moar people came. torvos came and he was in a wheele chair bc at trollanimecon he got in an rp fote and got rekt. verska came in w terzi. terezi was wearjng a dragon hat and a kawai ruffel blu dress. verska had a hawt tenker belle dress on. den, erdian came in but we shut him out DX. jhaown rose dave jade aradia sollxu and jons dad? caem. we all sarted the par tay and 8 some pokey and taeked about animoo. we git kinda bored and we got a botel and verska sed "omg guyz les play spin da bottle." "yahs omg i hop i font get soluecx" jade sed and solux cried a bit and aradia helpd him. "ok il ho 1st" verska sed. she spined the bottle and it landed on torvos. "DX u aint sugoi u baka." she sed and he almost cried but the kissd and it was super awk bc they used to d9. den, torvos spinned and aqua got it. dey smooched and it was also awk. aqua got johns daddy and she blushed, "soooo sugoiiii nyaaa" she said snd they kisssed and se was like "dat was soooo suuuggoii!!!" den, daddy spun and got rose. thry kissed abd no one knew why da1d was there. den, rose spun and got karket!!! i was sper jellus bc rose was hella kawaii and mabe kerat liked her!!1 dey kissed and i was still jellus. den, kearkat spinned and got...........................me!!!1!!1!!!1!1!1!1! i blushd super hard and sed "aw karkat-kun so sugoi nyaa~" as i leened in 2 kiss him. he smelld like charry blossems and ramen!1 we kised and it was desu. hes lipz were soft like a furries. every1 went aww bc it was so vute and it ended. i waz still bluchin but he lookd norml prob bc hes so hawt he kisss alot. den, i spun an got torvoa ns it wasnt slecial. tofors got sollex nd soo,lex got katkar. everyone csreamed bc they likes it and verska yelled "owie zoWiE look At dAT yAOI" fefury nd neoerta scemed and aqua looks at me bc she know i leik karkaet. i felt super jelus but i swd to b happy bc the yaoi i cute and if me senpai is happe eye am. den keartkT got jhaen and everyone yelled 2 bc da hawt yaoi. dey kissed and jhawn got roze and dey smooched. it was okay not day g8 do. evernturaly we got tired of spun da bottel and fefury had an idea..... truf or dare!!!!!!111!1!!1!!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill post peart 2 of da party part sometime soon! leav comments and kudos if u liek it!!!11


	4. aqua parte 2 t or d and kmf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna b gone kn vaca w da birchz im totes xcired. leave comment and kudo pls.

we all sed yes 3 fefurts ideo of truf or dare and she started. "sullox t or d" she goggled. "trutfhe" he sed nefvosly. "do u rly have two dicks?" she aksed. he b,ushed n sed yes and every1 laughed and equis screamed. "sugoiii\~~~" arada and fefury lafed. ok pawlux ur tern. neporta said. sollix thot 4 a minut den saed "jade truf or dare" "uuuuh truth.' "is it tru u and daveed kissd?" he askes "no yes maybe yes" she sed and dave looked at her and she nervusly petted her furry ears. "verka tr or dr" "daaaaaaaare bc I'm not a pusst" she sed. "ok, i dar u to go find eridan and smooch him" "aaaaw u baka nooo" "srry u gotta do it" we all got yp to go fine erden bc ee kicked him out. we found him in quik trip talkin 2 someone. verska went up and smooch him den we waled out. "oooh kawaii- nyaaa vriskachan so desuuu~~ i wwant u~~~" he sed but we roled orpru eyes n left. bak ta aqua house it wuz verska tern. "terezi t or d" "dare hella sugoi nhaa" she sed she got dared to make out w verska by verska. dey maed out and every1 was kinda confused. "wowie da yuri is so hawt" i sed and every1 goggles. den it wuz tzs tern n sne asked eqis. "t or d" "dare bc i am stong." he sed. "mmm ii dar u 2 put on a sailer moon cospley, aqua haz a ton of dem." so we made equise put on a sailor mercery cospley and he was so kawaii!1!!1 "ooh nyaa equis-chan u so desu bffsie" nepeta sed. every1 lafed and took pics w our phons and equis sweats. we told him he hav to keep it on and started playing agen. eauis ask nepeta. "truf" she sed. "whos ur bff" "u, aaua,msakura and fefery." she sed jus den...... jak and derk walkd in!1!1!1!1!1!1! "omg u to r jus in tim" imsed.nepeta dared dirk to kake out w jake. "OmG WOWIe zoWiE lOOk aT thAt YaOI." aqua screams and i scream and everyon screams bc its so fuckin cute. da yaoi wuz sk hawt when dey make out. da mak out lastd super long and we all wre so happy bc otp. dey were so kawaii like naruto n saskue. jack dard jhawn. "dare like lmao" jkhawn sed. 'i d4Re u to sick pokey in ur nose." i went eeeew as he put poky in es nose, den john dares.. dick!1 derik had 2 make out w a bode pillo of miku. it was weird snd den we decided to play kill mrry fuck.-!!! rosé went fert n asked kansya. "me, dad, n mom" kanaya answed "kill dad." dad starts to cri. "marry you and fuk u" "dats not how it werks" kerkat sed but dey werw alread making out and left da room making out. "wow ok krrkt u go." "ok um fuckedy fucker fuck fuck fuckwads damn cpshit   
bitch...." he sed thinkin "ok fefury u fuckin go um eriden, a cat n miku." "mmmm dis is hard nyaaa.... um fuck miku def..... mrry da cat n kill erdien." fefry wuz de only one who likes eriden so sat was suriozing. "roly u go" frfei sed to roxcy, "tamaki-kun, dad, n jhawn." "hmmmmmmmmmmm, duck dad, mrry jhawn nkill poor tamaki DX" she sed. we lafed and we started to get tird so we kickd da boizput so us gals can have a sleepiver!1!!1 it wuz, jade, rose (even do her and kanayaaya were till makin out somehwre) arada nepta, kanayayay, terzi, verka, feferi me aqua n rocky and jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoep u leik it!1!1!!!!???? ill prob upd9 agen si tell meh in da comentz if uliek it!!!! XD X33333333~~~


	5. sleepver!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah!1 so sry dis is l9?1! been buzy w stuff but i hope u leik ti1!!1 seey its so short XD

all da gurls were in aqua hous and i sed "gals hoo do u liek?" no1 taked at ferst but den rocky sed "i rly liek jhawns dad mmm hot bod" and we all wenr eww bc hes old af and jaen smiledbut weal new she like rocky. then fefury talkd and sed "eriden lieks me but hes creepy and i liek sullox XD so sugoii" and aradia lookd jellus bc she lieks solux too. rosé and janaya were stoll amkign out somewhere. terzi said " omg karket lieks me but idk i amy i need 2 decide if i liek him or nah" i felt sad bc teresi was kawaii af and kerkat liked her but i leik him. i promized mysdlf that my friends b5 boiz. "ohmg u guyz r si kawaiitogether." i sayed to terzi even tho i was sad bout karkat. jade lookd nervous and hey furry ears were baxk. "i tink nepertas kawaii nyaa~ she sed and nepeta blushed and they hold handz. "oHmg da neko ans doggy so akwaiiii!11-" aqua said. hten, out of mowhere, verska hit terezi w a pillow in da face! we all startd to have a big pillow fite!1 we laffed and jumpd around n feathers from da pillows were everywhere. it wuz so fun n havin my gals was da best. mo one wuz thinkin about boiz just haveng fun!1 it wuz da best sleep over eva!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls keavs comentz n kudos if u want anoher chapeter


	6. malll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sory its ben so long i juts rote this i hope u leik it!!! XDDD STAY KAWAII!!1

ferst thing, we wnt to hot topic n bot som anime shiirts npcoky. rose was hels emo so she bot a black corsetttee. "omg rose ur semo but ya so kawaiiiiiiii" i sed. roes also got some tentikle porn books wich was scary XD. gansee also bot things in hawt topic bc he leiks clowns n is always emo 2. den we wnet into the food cort to eat. we got pixxa and japanenese food like croutons n riceall of us say down and reat together. i looks at karket and i sa he was lookin at me 2. i blushd a lil rly kawaii like. he lookd awai (like kawaii XDDD) and so did i. jade lened oger to me n said "omggg does karkat leik uuuuuuu????1" i nsed IDKKKKK but i wish he did. den eriden herd that and atarted to cri bc no one liked him. evenruone just look at him awkly bc he was kinda creoy and no1 wanted to talk to uim. eriden walkd out of da mall a sad. "aikight" i sed and we all got up n walkd into a stor. we walke around for a long time lookin at clothes. every1 wuz in doffernt plafes in da tore bc dere was so kuch. as i wuz abot to turn down n ile i ran unto karkt!!!! we fel on da ground nd he blushed n he was super kawaiiiiiii desuuuu~~. we lookd at eachother oh larkat I'm so sorry.... nyaaaa I didnt uuu...." he sed bsck " no o I'm sorry sakur chan... aslo i wantd to tell u unlook rly kawaii todau" he blushd and lookd awau. i slso blushed and said "aw thank unu look sugoi also." we giggles and stood up n started to dind da others, we were having a srlly gr8 time until i got da call............. "omg hav u seen dirk" dave asked on da fone. "no" i sed "Gah! DX that baka is missing!" "o no!!1" i sed then.... nerpeta gapsed "didnt eriden just leave..... wat id he kid napped dirk-sama!!1!1!" every1 gapsed we all ran oit pf da mall over to dicks hous to investigat. we went uo to da door an we saw............... eridans wand and no dirk!!!!!1!1!1111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment n kudo if u oiek it XD


	7. best ferinds b4 boiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i live and back agen inbetter at spellin bc all da haters maed m e rky sad

de nex day i was totes rekt n i wuz all like "o,g gals i godda confes" and they were all like huh whaaat,.? i sed "i fink i liek karka" OMG the sed and tersj wuz so suprized n she jus smiled nd sed kawaiii nut idek if she was foreal. "OmG cALLED IT NYAAA SO KAWAI DESUUU" sed verka n i just lagfed but i was blushin hte entier time. just den when we was all lafin n i felt releived rosé and kansjan cam into da room afster dey been fjuvkin all nite. "ogm ross where u been?" jade sed n they lookd at eachtoher an blushd. den dey said @oh just havieng a par tay" n we a,l giggled bc they kawaii desu 5gethea. ebry2 went hoem n i stayd ar aqua house bc my lucas wuz busy waching ouran n i dint wana spoil. i put on a liltl short blue skolgirl skirt with a wite blose and a long blak jacket. i put my hare in ponie tales. aqua eore a pnk n yelo sundress w flowes kn it. we lookd summer kawaii af. we wached so,e anime n ate pockey 4 brekfest. "ogm sakura i cnt bleve u tolf every1 u liek karkat!1 u gota aks hem out!" i bloshed n esculated "i cant bc he leiks tiersi n i don wanna ruin dat" aqwa lookd sad n sed awwe . to git my mond of things we went to da park n met kerkat, sulox, kanayaayay an m n aqua sat at da picnic tablrs. "Godness gratus karkat sakura caressed somfuhng 2 us last nite u shoul tell him salura" i bluched and just got ert over wif n sed KARKAT I HAEV A KAWAII CHRUSH OM U KARKAT SAMA!"1!" TO B CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS LEAVE COMENTS n kudos XD thaads 4 begn kawaiiiiiii fan-samas XDD aahhhhH A CLIFT HANDER!1


	8. XD ROMANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW waenring. i hop u liek it i so happeh !!

"s sakura chan..." karkat ses he bluches. i hed me face in mtyt hand inwasmso scard. "i liek u 2 i tink ur rly kawaiiii sakura chan" he sad. " r r relly? i aksed bluchin "do u wan to be my boi XD" i sed and he said XD back. den, we helvd hans i sed "karka sama u make my kokor0 doki doki" he smiles n kayayaya ses "we must cal dem sakurkat dey r betroated" sollex sed "kk u gotda fucc" n he stampered "n no !1" we all giggles. aqwa wuz rly eccited sh famgirled like we did wen haruhi n tamakai in orran we I'm the car om hte last episode. "sakua lets go on a walk 2geter.... alone" i sed yes n we got up and held handz. we wolked 4 a few minets den we st under a kawaii tree. kerkat lened in adn kissd me.mwe maed out for ever it wuz so nice. den, he sed "sakura chan wi ll u let meh hav hte secks with u!" he blushd n i sed of course. he took of his shert n had rly nice abs. den, he tok my shirrt n bra off n we kissd sum more. den, al are close came odff n he put his thicc ness in me n we did it undaer a tree.... we disd it foer like an our until we decids to go fiend our furrends. we wakled bak n rhey askd us wat took so long. "uhh m, we jus had som sugoi fun" n aqwa screamsd bc she kno what dat mens. dat wuz da most romantick secks eva n i luv karkeakat soooo much. we al went hoem an i put my PJ's om an went 2 bed tinking about hit hawt suggoi karkat was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so kawaiiiii pls coment an kudo if u leik it. i well keep postmng ,,ore if u wanna


	9. down da rabbit whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dennies getz fresky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFWW B WARND IS VERY DERTY if u don liek den skinp da chaper it ver sexhy

da nekts mornin i wale up n i wuz sick n i frew up in the bathroom. i thot i may hangoeer or luv siknes n i wuz ok in a few menuts. den i herd a nock on my door n oped it it wuz... kaykar1!1! he sed cum on lets go 2 dennies 4 brekfest food. we wnet too dennys n got awffles. dey wer good n katkat look at me n sed "yesterday wuz rly good". i say "omg ikr so sugoiii karkat sama~"den he lokd A me n sed "ur so kawaii chan desuuu i wana do dat agen u r da hotest trawll so kawaii" i bluched n sed oh sempai~| he kissd me n we went ot off da stor nnamd den he sed "i i cant wAIt ut so shexy i wna fc u rite now." i sed me two n we stard kising. w e went behid dennys to da dumster n climed insde. we took each otehrs cloths of in da dumpster n he had a HIGE ERECSHUN. he toches my bobbies n he put his hing in my coochie. "ka larkatttt" i moned n he bused hus nutter n it fels rly rly rly good. we kisd n snugled in hte dupster 4 a wile. untel we herd some peepel cum neer us. we sed o nooo and threw are cloths on n steppd out. da polece were dere and sed "U ARE BANED 4 TwO DAYZ" n i lokd scrd n kaerkat huged me n sed is ok sakura. we wnt home n codnt eet denies for too dayz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls coment n leik if u liek it n want moare luxvvv


	10. problemathic

it wuz a bahd few dayz w/0 dennys. i kep egttn sik and afta a few dayz n aqwa wuz at mah hose and sed omffg "skruka r u pregnannt??! " i gaspd an sed no i cnt b nc I'm mot fat. "ik u kawaii but leik da bababy cen grow slo hav u ever seen i dint kno i was pregant?" i stard crin n sed we gota get da test!! we walkd to da teoll walgreens w sunglas on so know one no it was us. we payed n went bak 2 mah hous w da test. "qcka, i want u 2 b here wit me" as i say on da toileot n pee on da sgick. she held mah hand as we waitd. i closd mah eyes n sed "omgg acka san j canttt" n crid as she gapsd n looks at da test. it sed positiv n i scremd. "no... dis cnat be... we only did it twos!!" ackua huged me n sed "we wil get theu dis" no.. dis cnt be i wuz so usset!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIT HANGER! sery it wizz so shprt bc leik hav a leif lmaoooooo unleik u lov u


	11. BabybAdventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guiz thnx 4 all da niece thngs nsay XDDD so kawaiiireader channnn ognf i ho u leik dis chaoer i rote it in engish class todayy

even do i wiz dos usset i dint cry bc i wuznt noing it yet but itwuz so new. i dint tell ketkat yet cuz i wiz scare. latter dat wek i hadnt leaved bed sense i learned i wiz pregat. al i did wuz thro up n b sand n talk w aqua. my lucus wuz ussset w me of corse n i had 2 tell her cuz se my mom. (AN see if it trigger u ik i hard to deel w mah sisssy thot hse wiz pregannts 1nce so like i understand i a god erosion i swearrrrr) all mah frinds txtd me n like were r u n i just sed “out’ savage. i fellt leik know 1 wod understand meh. denafta leak 6 daizz i desided 2 go out. i wuznt even fat. me n aqwua met kerkaht, tersey, torsos, fefri n rosé n jhawn at da mall. we walke arund n went 2 da anime store it wiz heck kawaiiaaa!!!!! we all g0t pockey 4 lcunch n ramen. it fells leak good tiemz ages b4 i wiuz pregant. den, when we where walkin theru da mall we pass da bayabe stor n i remememberd….. all off a suden i fell on da floor n broke down cryin n yelling why why. aqua hugged me n ever1 was like “sakura omg r u ok?!?!” den i looks at me frinds n sed in a sad voyse “i I’m prgant.. nyaaaaaa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX clit handerssss PLS COMET N KUDO IF U LEIK TI I APREISHIAET IT A LOTTTT thnx

**Author's Note:**

> if u like it pls leve kudos n comments i read them all XDDDD if u liek it ill pOst moer!!!


End file.
